


INNER SOUL

by ismellitblue



Series: SOUL BANDIT [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sasuke, Daemon-verse, Daemons, Death, Fluff, Gen, Mild Gore, Souls, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Violence, fluffy daemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: “You have to shift into something dangerous”“For the last time Sasuke.This.Is.It.I’m not changing anymore”His daemon said,her fur standing straight as she became agitated(the action was meant to make her look bigger,but to Sasuke’s dismay it ended up turning her into a living plushie.)





	INNER SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness RL has been hectic,I'm literally posting this before rushing off.Oh,i don't own Naruto,that's pretty shocking.

Izanami settled while they were on a  mission for Orochimaru.

Her final form was,…tiny.

Which wouldn’t have been a problem if she’d had a stinger or venomous fangs or some other quality that made her dangerous.Instead she had tiny paws,a long slender body covered in the fluffiest fur he’d ever seen and barely weighed anything.

In short,Sasuke was disappointed and more than a little afraid of what would happen when they got back to Oto.Shinobi as a rule were deadly(even the ones who liked pretending to be nice).All their daemons,had something that made them dangerous.

Kei,the shifty-eyed chameleon that was Kabuto’s daemon,had the  ability to blend with not only his surroundings but with whatever personality Kabuto chose.Then there was Orochimaru’s demented nut job of  a snake,Neska(she liked sleeping in the cadavers of Orochimaru’s victims)which in Sasuke’s book said more than enough about her disposition.

Even his former teammates had formidable daemons,for crying out loud,.From Kaya,the dobe’s coyote(she was more than willing to laugh and kill in the same breath-since she’d settled people didn’t go out of their way to start fights with Naruto).To Aya, Sakura’s langur daemon,the monkey was crazy(with nuts and bananas thrown in for good measure).There’d been times when they were still a team where he’d go absolutely berserk,which was made scarier by the fact that Sakura during those episodes would be completely calm as though she didn’t notice her daemon having an epic meltdown.Even Pakkun,Kakashi’s daemon,could hold his own in a fight(perhaps Izanami’s small stature  was karma making him pay for finding Pakkun’s small size amusing).

Izanami,was going to be eaten alive.

“You have to shift into something dangerous”

“For the last time Sasuke.This.Is.It.I’m not changing anymore”His daemon said,her fur standing straight as she became agitated(the action was meant to make her look bigger,but to Sasuke’s dismay it ended up turning her into a living plushie.)

They were so dead.

Thoughts of Kana,Itachi’s peregrine falcon swooping down and spiriting his defenseless daemon away assaulted him and he felt Izanami tense.

“You can’t be a ferret.We have to be stronger if we’re going to defeat him” 

“I am not a ferret”

“What are you then?”

“I don’t know ,but whatever it is,is _not_ a ferret”

His daemon,stood on her hind legs and turned her small head so that she was facing him.

“This is your strongest form,Sa-chan,trust me…this is who you are”The endearment made him pause and he turned to face Izanami.

Understanding passed between them,and Sasuke let out a breath as she bumped her nose to his before she went back to her nap.

***

Within five minutes of returning to the hideout everyone knew Izanami had settled.

By the time he reached Orochimaru,Sasuke was trying very hard to maintain his usual stoic persona.He fought the urge to hide Izanami in his shirt and strode forward at a slow,self-assured pace.He gave his report,with clinical precision,ignoring the way Orochimaru’s gaze was focused on his left shoulder,where Izanami was perched,(she was pulling off the whole at ease thing better than he was).

“Ah,my body’s here,why didn’t you tell me sooner Orochimaru,I would have polished my scales”

The cobra slithered towards him and Sasuke dug his nails into the palm of his hand to stop from shielding his daemon.Neska,always did that,she liked climbing up his body and resting her head on the location of the curse mark.

“This body will be ours soon.It’s best for me to be well acquainted with it”She’d say whenever she touched him.

It made everything in Sasuke want to curl up and die but he always put up a brave front.Izanami always shifted into a bird in those cases and flew out of reach,but she was no longer able to change.That _thing_ was going to coil itself around her.

Neska got all the way up to Sasuke’s chest before she stilled suddenly,her forked tongue darted out as she scented the air.To Sasuke’s shock she began descending almost as though she were…scared.

He watched her hurry to Orochimaru , with   no small amount of surprise.

“Thank you,Sasuke-kun,you are  dismissed”Orochimaru all but hissed,as he gave a very strained smile and melted into the shadows with his snake wrapped around his arm.

“What was that all  about”Sasuke asked once they were alone but Izanami ignored him as she smoothed her fluffed up fur.

“When you kill him,leave that pile of mutated string to me”Izanami said as she settled down.

A few months later,Izanami got her wish.

When Orochimaru tried to  take over Sasuke’s body she went for Neska.There’d been a moment of sheer panic when the snake had sunk her fangs in Izanami and Sasuke thought they were done for.Then his daemon had  pounced  looking mighty smug as she leapt at the  snake.She twisted mid-air avoiding another strike and the moment she struck the back of Neska’s head, Sasuke ran his blade through Orochimaru’s neck.

After the battle was done Sasuke went through Orochimaru’s forbidden archives looking for an animal that resembled Izanami(the daemon in question,kept herself busy chewing on Neska’s remains-starting with the head first).

He paged through the archives until he found an animal that matched Izanami,not only in looks(there’d been a few of those) but also in personality.When the last Uchiha finally came upon it he knew instantly that he’d found the right one.

The creature in the book was said to be solitary,cunning and vicious beyond belief(traits that Izanami had in spades-it took a special kind of vindictiveness to eat someone else’s soul).

“Steppe polecat”He said aloud testing the name.

Izanami looked up from her half gone meal and gave him a feral grin. Unconsciously Sasuke sent a similar one back at her.

The shinobi world would never know what hit them.


End file.
